Isla Salvaje
Isla Salvaje is a horrible place that is overrun by Undead. It used to be a large town with a gargantuan EITC fortress, but now belongs to Ecsyth. Background Isla Salvaje was once a EITC-owned island. At some point, people began to come to the island and built settlements under EITC supervision. This island's prison once held the feared Ecsyth. When Undead took over the island, Ecsyth was turned into an Undead Reaper, and became the island's Undead commander. If one is to go to the island, they would find it littered with destroyed buildings, cargo, and skeletal corpses. Some of them, such as EITC officers, are found still in their uniforms to add to the effect when EITC soldiers often come to Isla Salvaje. The island also has a curse on it so it's always night, thus increasing the strength of the horrors that inhabit this island. It is recommended that only high level pirates come to this island, for anybody lower than level 38 can meet their maker very fast. Areas The Dock The dock is the first area people are in when they port at Isla Salvaje. This area has several destroyed ships and a beach. Two Undead Reapers roam this island, and several Undead soldiers are shown practicing Bayonets on victims who are hanging by various nooses. 4 Undead Soulkeepers float around the area, patrolling. The Forest The forest is the second area one would come across after exiting the Beach area. Many trees hang down from this region, with various nooses holding dead survivors which, after a while, are often toyed with by Undead soldiers. Two Undead Reapers roam this area, with 20 Undead Raiders, 40 Undead Royal Guards, 20 Undead EITC soldiers, 1 Undead Commander, 8 Undead Soulkeepers, and 6 Undead Gravediggers, who are searching for dead people in a small graveyard. There are several bridges and pits, and one of them has a cowering Navy Dragoon on a platform loosely held together by a long rope tangled in parts of the platform. A level 48 Undead Raider has his sword out, laughing with 5 other Raiders and 2 Undead EITC Assassins. If you attack any of the 8 Undead, the level 48 Raider cuts one of the ropes, sending the Dragoon into the pit. After 20 seconds, the platform and Dragoon respawn. There is a campsite near the other exit. This campsite is owned by Undead soldiers and an Undead Commander, recognized by his torn longcoat and admiral's cap. The Town After getting out of the forest, you end up in The town. There are 2 surviving civilians and 4 EITC Gunmen taking cover, firing Bayonets at 6 Undead Gunmen, who are doing the same thing behind several crates. Each Gunman is assigned a certain survivor/gunman, so if one of the Undead/humans is attacked, then so will whoever they are assigned to; even the 2 civilians will mistake you for an enemy. When you go through an archway, there are several survivors patrolling the inside of the city. The Tavern is their main base, so there will be 8 survivors and 10 EITC soldiers guarding the Tavern. They will only attack if provoked. Not only are there 6 skeletal gunmen outside of the town, but there are also 10 Undead Raiders and 4 Undead Reapers guarding a cavern, which is to be created soon. Getting near the cavern results in an instant K.O. by the guards. After completing the story quest, you'll gain their respect, and they will allow you to enter the cavern. You must complete the quest, requiring at least level 45, the cavern is also "teleport proof", unless the person teleporting finished the quest. The Tavern The Tavern, known as Skully's Bar, is 2 stories high, with several survivors drinking away their fear, 6 gunmen by the entrance, 7 total survivors playing blackjack and poker, and 6 more EITC officers sitting at a table, discussing plans for the fight on Isla Salvaje. They cannot be attacked. The player can receive another part of the Isla Salvaje story quest from one of the officers, which, after completion, grants the player a teleport totem for Isla Salvaje, but also curses the player so if they are outside on Isla Salvaje, they will become Undead (note, going into shadows underneath arches, the Forest, etc. will turn the player back into normal. Only the moonlight zombifies players, much like the Aztec Curse). The Armory The armory, as its name suggests, is the armory for the survivors, EITC, and Navy on the island. There are tables with swords, daggers, and guns. Nik Sandun will sell the player various rare weapons. Completing his section of the Isla Salvaje quest will earn the player a Famed weapon of their choice, out of 3 choices. The Canopy After going up a cluster of fallen trees in the town, the player can enter an archway that leads to the canopy. The player must go from tree-to-tree to get through the canopy. Do not fear, for there are bridges that are connected to clusters of trees and large hills extending from the ground. Be careful, for if a player falls off a tree or a bridge, their screen will black out, and then reappear with the player lying down in the forest again, as if stunned. They will then get back up, and will have to escape the Forest if they want to get back up to the Canopy. At some bridges, campsites held by Undead Commanders and at least 3 Undead Raiders are seen. There is always at least 1 Undead soldier patrolling bridges that are near the camps, so if a player wants to get through here, it certainly won't be without a fight. Fort Justice After escaping the canopy, the player ends up in Fort Justice. The gateway was apparently blown open, and is guarded by 4 Undead Royal Guards, recognized by their gold armor and swords. The fort is massive, and is guarded by hundreds of skeletons, several of them seen only on Isla Salvaje. After getting to the top, the player will find a giant mansion-like building. On the outside, there are 2 Undead Royal Guards, 1 Undead Soulkeeper, and 2 Undead Reapers at the entrance. 6 Dark Undead Raiders are walking around the outside. Inside the mansion, there are more Undead. Several harmless Undead waiters walk around the kitchen area with plates of fancy food. After going to the 3rd floor, there are 4 Dark Undead Pirates, levels 48 (all dark versions are stronger than their normal counterparts), and 1 Undead Royal Guard guarding Ecsyth's quarters. In Ecsyth's quarters, Ecsyth is found laughing at a dead EITC officer, who is hanging via a noose. Remember, only the strongest will survive. Music *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AacMBXI2tw8 - Plays during fights with enemies (randomized) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jv-3o5o97IU - Plays during fights with enemies (randomized) or battling Ecsyth *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNcDD1C-CK4 - Plays when fighting the Undead Reapers or insane survivors Quests *Story Quest: Isla Salvaje Gallery File:Salvaje Prison.jpg|The top of Fort Justice, the mansion. The top middle room is Ecsyth's dwelling. File:Devils Garden-Forest.PNG|The inside of the forest area. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Locations Category:Parax Category:POTCO